Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a vertical memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to provide excellent performance and low manufacturing costs. In particular, an integration density of memory devices may be an important factor determining costs thereof. The integration density of conventional two-dimensional (2D) semiconductor memory devices may be mainly determined by an area that a unit memory cell occupies. Therefore, the integration density of the conventional 2D semiconductor memory devices may be affected by techniques of forming fine patterns. However, since extremely high-priced apparatuses may be called for to form fine patterns, the integration density of 2D semiconductor memory devices may be limited.